Problem: First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-9$ times that expression and then add $4$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $-1$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-9(2x-1)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{-9(2x-1)}$ do? $-9(2x-1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(2x-1)+4$.